Dying Embers
by Deatheater0990
Summary: Rating T for violence and mild swearing (even if I don't Believe hell is a swear)rating might change as story Advances in chapters so Please rate and comment. when a new hero joins the titans teen will the teens trouble past catch up to her and what will she do to keep them hidden. I'm really sorry for the crap summary
1. Chapter 1

Please note Story is based before (betrayal)

Story Quote

Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." ― Mark Twain A new hero joins the titans. The teen has a trouble past ever since her parents disappearing. When dawn's secrets start bleeding to the surface from an unknown source. Sorry for the crap summary

Dying Embers

Rating T for violence and mild swearing (even if I don't Believe hell is a swear) rating might change as story Advances in chapters Please rate and comment.

Chapter 1 soul of embers

Today started like any day in jump city. I woke up late, got ready for school and left the apartment around 7:45 my sis Jane was flirting when the guy next door. I walked for what seem like a few miles. Then I stop at my hide out which was a quarter mile from my school. I sat down of sofa and glared at my watch. The time was 7:57 then I reach over to a pile of scrap metal and grab a plate of steel. "You can do this you can do this." I said as I continued talk to my self. I slowly pressed my hand to the metal and slowly began to breathe in and out. The plate started to turn orange and my hand slowly started to bond with the molten steel it formed a glove suddenly my phone went off. I jumped with brief fear shooting fire into the glove forming a large spike. "Sweet" I muttered I stood up a reach for my phone to read my text which read "Y U L8" I looked the time it was 8:27. I grab my pack and journal and ran outside. I hop out the window which leads into the ally there was several men with black suits and orange mask. This can't be good I thought to myself "um hello I'm Kida running late for school can I get by?" They step closer the one closest jumped and sucker punched me knocking me down. I sat up rubbing my check then I stood up. The fearsome group surrounded me I punched the wall sending fire and rock everywhere. One of the men incinerated and the other were knocked back. The ashes swarmed me forcing me to close my eyes for I moment. That's when I saw him standing there staring at me from the building across from me. A man with a mask one side black the other orange. "SLADE" I whispered to myself. "No it can't be no way I killed you. "I screamed at him "My dear child did you really think you could kill me your?" Slade said quite pleased to be here "I'm just here to repay the favor." My eyes widen and I walked back slowly then turned and ran as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 cat and mouse

The sound echoed as I ran in between building trying to escape. The sound of slapping down hard on pavement behind Frighten me. The rhythmic beats chased me into a dead in. "Back off or else!" The robotic figures stepped closer to me. "Ok this is going to be fun" I ran at the figures I lunged at the first one I saw. I pulled my fist back it turned bright orange I pushed my hand deep into its chest. Wires spark and molten medal glove form around my hand. The robot falls down and two more charge at me one with a pole the other with his fist. I blasted fire into my molten glove forming a large spike. I hit one with the spike but suddenly I felt a sharp pain piercing my back. The pain forced me to my knees I look up to my left to see a robot with a broken bloody pole. I could feel my blood started to boil. I started to get extremely hot the ground started to shake and fire formed out of thin air. The fire shielded me from the heated robots. Some of the robots melted into the walls of the ally "don't lose control come on" suddenly I felt pain in my chest as if a thousand needles were ripping my heart into. I look around my fire started to die I could see past my fog into blackness. I started to cough it was hard to breath. My arms collapse under my own weight outside me can hear talking outside the darkness. I laid there gasping for air. I weakly punch the darkness but with no luck. My eyes started to shut me reached out for anything...anyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A burning feeling

I weakly open my eyes I quickly scan the room. It didn't look unfamiliar it seem to be some type of infirmity. I lifted my hands up my left arm and hand was bandaged up and my right was protected by a bent black metal glove the spike tip was severely damage. I slowly sat up but I was met with a groaned. "You're awake? I didn't expect for you to be up this early." I looked to my left there was a tall dark man. He had robotic enhancements he just waited for response. "Yo...your cyborg I'm such a huge fan." I held out my hand trying to ignore the pain. "It's always great to meet my fans you want my autograph?" Ye- suddenly the door open and robin walked in "hey your awake how do you feel?" "Like a train hit me man those robot sure can pack a punch" I answered running my finger up and down the black glove as my finger brushed the metal a sizzling noise could be heard. "Why where they attacking you." I don't know really I was heading to school and...MY JOURNAL!" "WHERE IS it did you guys find it." I nervously ask "yea I think this is it. We found it in what was left of your bag." Robin said as he handed over a metal protected book. "Thank you I couldn't live without this." I said. "Sooo I'm guessing here but I'm at the titan's tower." "Yea we found you pretty beat up." Cyborg answers "well come on take you home." I nodded and follow the robotic man out of the infirmity. We walk through some doors when I heard something scream BOOOOO into my ear. I scream and began swatting all around me fire and smoke going everywhere. Beyond the blinding smoke I saw a small green spider go flying across the room. I pulled my fist and fire swarm to my hand. Cyborg jump in front of me "HEY WATCH IT THATS BEAST BOY." The tiny spider grew into a green teen that was just a little bit shorter than me. The shape shifter started rubbing the back of his neck. "That wasn't the reaction I was looking for." I closed my eyes but I could feel everyone in the room staring at me. Tears threaten to flood my eyes "I'm so sorry..."I whispered "You're so stupid how you lose control in front of HIM?" I stood there the voice in my head screamed every insult at me. I turn and was about to run when suddenly a female voice stop me "wait" I turn to see a blond haired girl with light blue eyes. She had a yellow titan phone in her hand she held it out to me. "Do you wanna join?" I look at robin behind her who had a smile on his face he nodded to me. I picked up the phone and smiled. After robin had given me the grand tour of the tower. Cyborg showed me to my room. The room had a dark blue bed, desk and small computer. After cyborg left I could hardly stand up with the feeling clouding my chest and the pain of burns that covered my arm. It wasn't long before I found my bed. I laid there smiling I had found a home…

(sorry if this chapter is really short. The next chapter will be posted when I can post it because my phone is messing up anyway Thanks for reading;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 meltdown

Today was slower there wasn't anyone trying to take over jumpcity or attacking the tower as. Everyone had something to do Bb and cyborg played video games. Robin and starfire were training. Raven was in her room doing whatever she did. So I went to roof and hung my legs of the side. A couple of hours pass and all I did was watch the horizon waiting. It was perfect the chilly wind kissed my checks. The sky was light blue."Hey dawn?" Terra asked snapping me out of my peaceful state "huh?" I asked turning my head. "Dawn were friends right?" terra asked before joining be on the ledge. "Yea what's on your mind?" I began to wonder where this was going. "what do you think of beast boy." "He's nice but he's not really my type if you catch my drift." I said making her giggle I started to feel more relaxed "so...what is your type" she asked catching me off guard. "well...ummm." I could feel my face burning. "Come on you can trust me." Terra said placing her hand on my shoulder. "Um...how's things between you can BB? I tried to change the subject. "were ok but this is about you now what's your type." I sighed "I have a crush for..." "Cyborg..." Terra looked surprised "really? I thought robin because of all the training lately." No cyborgs kind even when he doesn't understand how I feel... And yes I have been trying to tell him but...I'm afraid" I look at terra and she look back. I hesitated but continued "4 years ago my sister disappeared. I was alone and afraid. the police didn't help. when I finally gave up man found me. he said that he could find my sister but I had to do help him first. I did anything for him if he told me to attack I attack if he told me to kill I killed." Terra sat there no longer watching me. "After months of waiting I had lost hope of finding my sister...but one day he had found my sister but before he told me where to find her he held his hand out. "you must swear your alliance to me." I looked at him the voice in my head told me no he's lying. But my heart spoke loulder i place my hand into his. "Good" he clicked a button and the door behind him open my sister stumbled out "Dawn?" I ran up to jane I hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. "come child we have work too do." "dawn they said you died in the fire." "PHOENIX COME WE HAVE WORK TO DO." his voice was loulder then before "I'm not leaving Jane behind." I look at the man my eyes red. "Child it isn't up to you." "The man steped NOT GOING TO TOUCH ME OR MY SISTER!" I was covered in fire from head to toe. I could faintly hear my sister scream. The man ran at me I blasted him with a super nova blast. He was still standing his suit was bright orange. I blasted him over and over not leting him get up. The man layed there me and my sister left the place for good. Terra looking at the ground when I finished. "...I hurt my sister that day she had burns all over her body. The wounds healed but the memory did of her face burned Into my mind...forever." Dawn cyborgs won't betray you...he's good friend." What terra said comfort me. "Maybe" I smiled but deep inside my heart ache. for the the next few hours we just talked about life, family, and guys.

(next chapter will be posted soon...)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Spirit

(terra's view)  
"Terra wake up" I groan "not now beast boy" I sleepy swung my hand trying to get BB to go away. Come on its already 1. I sat up rubbing my eyes trying to stop seeing a green blob. Beats boy dragged me out of my room. After a few minutes I felt better. "where dawn?" "I think she's still asleep." Beast boy said hopping over the sofa and picking up the remote "well if I have to be awake so does she." "Terra I don't think that's a good idea." Beast boy warned "besides the computer says her door is locked." Cyborg added "we"ll see" I stormed off heading to the Pyromanic's room. I found her room after a few minutes of looking and just like cyborg said the door was locked. I knocked on the door "dawn its time for you to get up". Silence greeted me "DAWN WAKE UP" this time a faint "go away" could be heard"dont make me bust down this door?" I could hear her footstep getting closer. The door open "what is it" I looked at the sleep deprive teenager. Her hair was darker that normal and her eyes were light red. Her skin was pale with chill bumps. She was wearing a white tanktop with black panties. "well?" "Are you feeling ok?" I look at sickly looking teen "No im freezing cold I think it was the food." "you ate beastboys food?." I giggled but she just stared at me with a cold look. The cold burned my cheeks. you need to go to cyborg.. "no...noone can see me like this." the air grew tense "he might know how to help you." "and if he doesn't know." she countered "then he will find out." "i...I can't take that risk." she slam the door "dawn open the door." I punch the door but no response.  
(dawns view)  
"maybe shes right..." I sat on my bed "note to self never eat BB's cooking." I layed down and counted my heart beat...one..two...three...HE'S HEAR! I quickly jumped up and scanned the room. robin was standing at the end of the bed "expecting someone?" "..no..just a bad dream...how did you get in here?" he held up a red key card. "terra said that your sick and you refuse to get help." "im ok just a little cold." I said then a thought pierce my mind your missing some things" then it hit me...I grab the cover and hid from robin like a little girl hid from her crush. "um you can go now..." robin nodded and walk out. thank go... a alarm sounded I got up and cover myself with covers. I found the others in the main room. "whats going on" I ask but a shocking response. "SLADE" everyone look at me funny. "oh yea." I thought to my self. the only heat I could feel was my face. "um I was in a hurry..." I felt a sharp pain I fell to my knees "dawn what's wrong?" I heard someone say. I look at the floor blood drops splattered the floor. the pain grew "DAWN!" the world turned white and a voice screamed FINALLY IM TIRED OF WAITING...

this chapter is really short sorry for that... hope you enjoy please vote and what ever...


End file.
